A steering wheel arrangement of this kind has a steering wheel, which may be arranged in the motor vehicle in a rotationally movable manner, a fixed component that defines a steering axis and on which the steering wheel is mounted such that it may rotate about the steering axis, and first actuating elements that are arranged on the steering wheel, for actuating functional elements of the motor vehicle, which may be arranged in or on the motor vehicle, and at least one second actuating element for actuating functional elements of the motor vehicle, which may be arranged in or on the motor vehicle, this latter actuating element being arranged on the fixed component or serving to actuate at least one direction indicator of the motor vehicle.
With this kind of known steering wheel arrangements in motor vehicles with convenient equipment, there is both a first control electronics unit in the steering wheel and a further, second control electronics unit on the side where the fixed component of the steering wheel arrangement is located. The fixed component may for example be a steering column that surrounds a steering spindle, and in this case, conventionally, a control electronics unit which is on the steering column side and has an actuating element for actuating a direction indicator (flasher switch), a steering angle sensor and further functional elements forms a unitary assembly module, which is arranged at an end of the steering column that faces the steering wheel, and further components, which are arranged for example in the steering wheel and have a second control electronics unit which is on the steering wheel side, form an independent steering wheel module.